


Wildest dreams

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: How you get the girl [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say you'll remember me<br/>Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe<br/>Red lips and rosy cheeks<br/>Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest dreams

_Nina sat on her bed to take off her sandals while Seb was on the living room or the kitchen trying to clean the voicemail of his phone because for the last four hours the world went crazy. It started to get crazy when the news appeared on internet, then again when he posted her photo on Instagram, but everything was worse in the second they put their feet out of the taxi and walked to the small red carpet. From that second people wanted to hear the entire story of Harris-Stan but they weren't answering the phone to anyone who wasn't family or maybe a friend. They knew that in some days or maybe a week something was going to happened and they were going to be just another couple and not the Broadway actress with the Hollywood actor. But until then they weren't going to take any call._

_The brunette had already took all the makeup off her face; brushed her teeth; her hair was on a normal messy ponytail like the one you wear on your house and not the messy cute for the event; and she took off her clothes to put a pair of pajama shorts with one of Seb's old tees. Nin was ordering and putting all her things back in the closet when Seb came into her room. He was still wearing his shirt and jeans -the blazer was probably on the sofa like always- and he dropped his shoes on the floor by the bed. He didn't care what his girlfriend was doing, the man walked to Nina, making her turn with his hand and then he hugged her. Nin didn't asked for an explanation, he was probably tired, so she stood there, with her arms around Seb's neck, caring his back and neck._

_After like five minutes of being into each other arms, Nin asked her boyfriend if he was going to stay in her room that night and when he nodded she helped him to get his clothes off. It had been a crazy night and all she wanted was to get in bed hugging her boy and tomorrow will be a brand new day after all._

_Usually Nin was the one with her head resting on Seb's chest and shoulder, but not that night. When he was tired, but really tired he would always come to his girl and stay there, with Nin hugging him, playing with his hair or caring his head. It was everything he needed to feel better. Even when they weren't single or together it was like that. Seb would always end up snuggled probably on the couch with his head on her lap as she was reading a book or a script or just watching a movie. She never bothered him because the brunette knew what was going on in that moment on his head, so she would stay there. Playing with his brown hair until the Romanian would probably fall asleep. He would always go back to Nina, regardless of girlfriends, boyfriends, schedules, miles or distance._

_"What's wrong, babe?" Nina asked, placing a loving small kiss on his head. "They already want a photoshoot of us together. I think it was GQ or I don't know what magazine" Seb murmured against Nin's skin, hugging her tighter. Then she understood why he was tired and she didn't want to even think about how many calls did he got. "I will not do it if you don't wanna tot. I don't even care how much or what they are offering" the brunette answered. One thing was made a photoshoot because it was her job or saw Seb doing them because it was part of his, but it was stupid just to think about doing something like that together. It could be fun, but not in that moment._

_"Promise me something" Seb suddenly spoke, tracing lines and circles on her abdomen with his pointing finger, just like he always did. "The day we get married it's not going to be this crazy. I don't want more than fifty guests. My limit is hundred guests. You know, not crazy paparazzi and those things" he said with a tired voice, placing a kiss on her chest. "You know I don't like those things, so it's fine for me" Nin accepted, shrugging her arms. Suddenly realising what her boyfriend just said 'The day we get married' and she was totally cool with that. It wasn't that she didn't wanted, because if there was something that she was sure of it was that she wanted to spend her life with him but it was a surprise anyways. "Wait, we are going to get married and I didn't knew? Then what? We are going to get married, live in a house and then have little Romanian-American kids with dark brown hair, blue eyes and huge silly smiles??" the actress joked, looking down at her boyfriend. "Just two or three. And they could have green eyes too, but that's basically the plan" Seb responded like he was totally sure of that and she could feel him smiling against her skin. "Fine, but I hope they have your eyes and your smile" she murmured, resting her head in his._

**

Nina was lying on the couch looking at the TV in front of her, with the Brides Magazine by her side. Seb was taking a shower and she took part of her free time that night to watch –again- the last Cinderella movie just because she loved it. Maybe it was the wedding thing, but she was crying in the second that Ella went to the palace and started dancing with Kit.

After the crazy day of the first public apparition on the opening night they had joked a lot about getting married and in fact, the jokes started that night after they went home. After Seb told her that someday there were going to get married, she laughed saying that they had been together for like ten minutes and they were already talking about those things; and that she was an actress with a career, so she wasn't changing her name for him, she'll just add Stan after Harris.

And since the day Seb asked her to be his wife she was an emotional-crying mess and if there was something that Nina learned was that putting a wedding together was a hell of a mess. In those months when Nina was in rehearsals or on shows, she will be planning the wedding. It felt like forever since they ha chose the weding date and the big day was exactly a month away, but Nina was still looking at bridal magazines, even when almost everything was ready and chosen. They choose ten months because Seb would be filming for nine and then he would had time to come back home before the wedding. She never wanted to get married in the winter. Seb didn't wanted that either because he said that the 'Winter Soldier getting married in winter' was stupid, but it was the only time when they could do it, especially with the man' schedules.

All the wedding planning was pretty crazy for Nina, especially not having the boyfriend around. Seb was filming, Nina came back home after three months of going around the world with him -from set to set and from premier to premier- to start the rehearsals and the Previous of the Okhlahoma! remake on Boston that lasted one month. Probably the craziest thing was to decide the day of their wedding and making the guest list on a NY-BERLING fly. Of course they hired a wedding planner and Seb trusted blindly in Nina to choose everything. Even when she could choose whatever she wanted -literally whatever-, she would pick a few options of every little detail, send it to him and then chose by Skype or phone calls or texts. And for the moments when Nin was about to get crazy she had her sister, her friends, her mom and her future mother-in-law, and all of them were happy to help the poor girl. The only thing that they decided together was the location of the wedding when Seb had a his first free weekend and they spent all the Friday and Saturday looking at places that they had already chose on internet. But at the end of it, all Nina cared about was to have her man back in time to wait for her on the end of the aisle on their wedding day.

So again she was crying like a little girl in the sofa when she felt Sebastian placing his arm around her shoulders. Nina tried to clean her tears but it was pointless because her future husband had probably seen that she was crying and because he knew her. "You wanted that..." Sebastian spoke, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes that Nina could keep starting all day long. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at the TV and smiling. "You wanted the big wedding, the princess dress, the crystal slippers and the whole thing, Nin. Don't lie to me. Why you never told me? I mean, we could have that. I wouldn't mind to do that for you. We could change some things if it's not too late. I can even change my suit for a white one" Seb exclaimed and Nin couldn't help but laugh because he couldn't be so sweet and good with her. Since he went back home he was really worried about Nin having all that she wanted for the wedding. "S, maybe I wanted that in some moment of my life but not now. And I will never let you spend so much money on that kind of things, babe" she smiled, placing a kiss on his scruffy cheek and her right hand on his chest. "Scumpete, it's just money. I don't mind to spend it in our wedding, and certainly I don't mind if that would make you happy" he added, looking down at her and placing a lock of her long soft hair behind her right ear with his hand. "Sebby, my love, you make me happy. I'm marrying you because I love you. I want the wedding that we are having. I just wanna marry you and be your wife for the rest of my life" Nina murmured placing both her hands on the Romanian checks and looking at his eyes so he will know that all she wanted was, in fact, him "You sure? About the wedding, no about getting married" the actor joked again, now with a silly smile on his face because he already knew the answer. "I'm sure about everything. Besides, I'm too short to wear a really big princess dress. I would look like a cupcake and you don't want your bride to look like a white cupcake. And you look better in black than in white so no, black suit for you, sir" Nina affirmed, kissing his lips one short time and getting up from the couch to go to the bathroom. "Fine, but next time you'll tell me, right?" he asked again after that Nin left the living room. "Yes, Stan, I will tell you for our next wedding" she yelled back smiling to herself.

Generally the days didn't look really short for the girl, but when the day of the wedding finally came Nina thought that she was dreaming. Everything happened so quickly that when she realized she was already wearing her white dress and when she looked at herself in the mirror with it and with her hair and makeup done she couldn't believe it. Nina felt beautiful and even when that should be the most important thing; she wanted to look beautiful for Seb.

Natasha was the flower girl and she was wearing a cute white dress with some small white and pink flowers on her long blond hair. Lauren, Chloe and Melissa were also wearing three different long dresses, but all three in the same dark grey shade. The only difference was that Lauren was wearing a white belt in her dress because she was the maid of honor and their bouquets were with pink and white flowers. The colors of the wedding were grey, white and pink because they wanted something sober, but Nin insisted in putting some color with the pink flowers. Nat was obsessed with her aunt's dress, saying all the time that she looked like a princess and that uncle Seb -because after a couple months dating with their aunt, without even ask, for the two little kids he turned from just Seb to uncle Seb- and he loved it. She spent the day getting ready with the girls in a room of the place and Sebastian was in another room with his friends, probably spending the time taking some drinks and making stupid jokes about him finally getting married. Boys things.

The wedding was a Saturday and they haven't seen since Friday morning because Nina spent the night with Chloe in Melissa's house. And it was perhaps a little stupid how she already missed her man, but everything was perfect at the moment they were in a terrace loft in the middle of Manhattan surrounded by eighty guests looking at the new married couple. It took them some good time to decide where they were going to get married. Both of them wanted a place where paparazzi couldn't reach with their cameras and they didn't wanted a really big place because it was a family and friends thing. So after some weeks trying to find a good place they found a loft in a terrace in the middle of Manhattan with all the lights shining around and the sun getting down in the sky as they were outside saying their votes and their "I do".

Sebastian wasn't nervous at all. Maybe just a little, but he was more anxious than nervous and among all the things he felt happy, especially when the music started to sound and he just wanted to see her. The man wanted to see his girl walking to him in the white dress and that was everything. And after Nat, Chloe, Mels and Lauren walked down the aisle she was there.

Saying that she was a princess was wrong. Nin was more than that. She was like a queen and she was all his and Seb never thought about crying in that moment, but he could feel his eyes watering and a single tear running down his cheek, even when he was smiling at the point that his face would probably hurt later. He never doubt that Nin's dress was going to be beautiful because she always had a amazing taste with those things, but it was more than he expected. The lace fitted her perfectly and he simply couldn't take his eyes away from his -really- soon-to-be wife, and he never stopped looking at her, not even when she was standing beside him.

And Nin couldn't stop smiling because she was marrying the most handsome and good guy in the world and the brunette couldn't believe that he was tearing up and how handsome he was looking in his black -and really expensive- suit.

Neither of them was really listening everything that was happening around at least until it was time for them to say their vows. "Sebastian, you first" the officer said pointing at the man and in that moment he started to felt nervous, but when Nin smiled at him he almost forgot that the world was spinning. "Once someone asked me 'What would you tell to your young self if you could?' and back then I think I'd said 'It will be okay. Maybe better than okay' or something like that, but aside from that I think that now I would say 'It will be better than okay and in some years you are going to meet a cute girl with beautiful green emerald eyes and suddenly green will became your favorite color and you are going to try to say all the jokes that you know in front of her just because her laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world. And you are going to see some stupid guys breaking her heart and will be mad because no one in this world its good enough for her. And yes, you are going to make some mistakes, things are going to be hard sometimes but with the years you are going to finally make it. Both of you are going to be happy and okay". I know people and couples usually say that in this point they start their life together, but I know we already did that from the moment we meet, so I prefer to say that I'm happy to start a new chapter of this crazy and fantastic adventure with the best partner I could ever ask and wish for. And the last thing that I'm going to say it's that one rainy day you read for me a phrase that said 'Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering' and I had never forget about that, so thank you for being my love, my partner and my favorite question" he smiled, placing the ring on Nin's finger.

"Nina?" the man asked again, waiting for the girl to say her words, as she was fighting with the tears running down her face. "If maybe when I was fifteen someone told me 'In a couple years you are going to be in Manhattan and one day you are going to meet a lovely, crazy and handsome Romanian boy with the most amazing blue eyes and a huge, adorable and maybe a little cocky smile. Then you'll become friends with him and for some weird and crazy reason you are going to stuck together and spend your life together' I would have said 'Yeah, sure, you are insane', specially because why on earth would I meet a guy from another continent. But I'm happy it happened. I couldn't be happier. I know it took us years, bad relationships, disappointments and a couple tears to realize that what we actually wanted and needed was taking a nap, reading a script or watching TV in the next room, but we made it and I have never been happier in all my life. But now I look at this, at us, and I know this is all I ever wanted. And yes, maybe we wasted some years, but I know that of in the future we still have the same luck we have now, we are going to have another fifty or sixty years to spend together and I'm absolutely happy and excited for that" she smiled too, doing as Seb and placing the ring on his left hand.

"I don't think I need to say this but Sebastian you take Nina for your wife?" the officer asked, looking at the Romanian guy in front of him. "I do" he exclaimed with a big silly smile on his face. "Nina, you take Sebastian for your husband?" the man asked again, that time to Nina. "I do" she responded, smiling at her now husband. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife, and Sebastian you may kiss your wife" the officer announced and then it was all cheers and smiles in between short kiss and bright eyes.

An hour or so later, Nina and Seb were in the middle of the dancefloor and their wedding song was sounding all over the place. They had chosen "At last", but the Cyndi Lauper' version and maybe it was totally cheesy but they didn't care at all. They even didn't practice the first official dance as a couple like usually people do with a choreography and all, they were just holding each other and moving slowly from side to side. "So you liked the shoes?" Seb finally asked, smiling and kissing his wife's forehead. "Are you kidding? They are perfect. I don't what the hell did you do to get them" she exclaimed, looking at the blue eyes of his handsome husband. "I know some people. Move some contacts. Perks of the job, you know" he said with a cocky smile, knowing that he did a really good job founding those damn shoes for Nina.

Some minutes before she walked the isle, one of his friends knocked at her room and gave her a Jimmy Choo box with a big satin box with a note that said 'You dont't have the prince, the big crazy dress or the palace, but at least you have the slippers. I guess you already have some beautiful shoes, but I think this goes better with you, princess. See you in some minutes'. When she opened it inside were a pair of the Cinderella shoes with 7000 crystals and 46 embroidered stones and she couldn't believe it. When the shoes were to buy on internet Seb insisted that she should buy them if she wanted. Nina said that she wasn't going to spend five hundred dollars in a pair of shoes even if they were beautiful. The man insisted that he wanted to buy them for her like an earlier birthday or Christmas present, but the girl insisted again that he was insane and everything ended there. So when she opened the box Nina didn't know what to say, but her always intelligent sister came saying "Nin, if a man gives you those shoes for your wedding day then you are marrying the right guy, sweetie". And her sister couldn't be more right.

"And then you say that you are not a prince, come on Seb" she joked, because it was what she always told him when Seb made something absolutely sweet for her. "It was my wedding present for you, scumpete, that doesn't make me a prince" he protested, pressing his lips together and wrinkling his forehead. "I didn't need any wedding present from the moment that you almost didn't let me pay for my own dress" she laughed, placing a kiss on his lips. "You know that in the middle of the dinner I'll make a toast in your honor, right?" Seb asked, hopping that it would be obvious for his wife. "You don't have to, baby. You already made me cry with your vows" the brunette murmured, not wanting to cry again in the night because she had already too much and thank God for the waterproof makeup. "You cry for everything, Nin" he joked, placing another kiss on her forehead as the song was coming to the end. "But you love me?" Nina asked, with a huge smile on her face, already knowing the answer. "But I love you" he affirmed, moving her body closer to his as if that was possible and kissing him before they needed to back to the reality of the wedding with guesses looking at them.

Nin thought that Seb was joking about the toast in her honor, but after her dad, his mom, Lauren and one of Seb's buddies made their speeches, he got up from his place next to her with his glass on his hand and a big smile on his -amazing- face. She could handle their family talking -and she had to fight to not cry at all- but with Seb it was going to be impossible to not tear up. "Alright, it's my turn to say two or three things and then you can keep eating, drinking and getting drunk" he said, making everybody laugh. "I just want to make a toast for my beautiful wife. If someone had told me almost eight years ago where I imagine that we could be by now I would say that I didn't have idea. But I'm happy we are here" Seb exclaimed, finally looking down at her. "You had been a light in my life since we meet, but especially the day you said 'Hey, we should be roommates!', then again when you said 'Yes, I'll marry you, dork". So I wanted to say thank you for that and for making this possible, because you were the one who put all this wedding together when I was away. You are amazing, Nin. We are married for like an hour ago, but I am totally happy and proud to be your husband. And I'm really bad at this so, for my beautiful wife, Nina!" the Romanian finished, and everybody raised their glasses and Nina was trying to stop her tears. "You are an idiot, but you are the best, Stan" she breathed, cleaning her tears with her fingers and grabbing Seb by his white shirt after he sat again on his place. "But you love me?" the actor asked, taking the job to clean the tears that were on Nin's cheek and that she didn't wiped out. "Yes, I love you" she smiled, pressing her lips against his in a sweet and delicate way and not how she wished that she will be kissing his husband. But Nina wasn't actually really worried about it because she will have two months of honey moon in Europe and the rest of her life to kiss the crazy man that she took as hers.


End file.
